spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suckuss
This article is about the Disco Fett impersonator. You may be looking for the real Disco Fett. Suckuss was a small-time bounty hunter who imitated other bounty hunters to gain prestige. Disguised as Disco Fett he hunted and eventually confronted Shawn Duet over Daftooine. He later followed the ship to Taboo, where he made a deal with the Spiff lord Dharth Bolshevik that in exchange for several Spiff Guards, he would separate Duet from the others. There he revealed to Duet and Typhon that he was in fact Suckuss, and that he only used Disco Fett's name to make it as far as he had. During a fist fight with Duet, his rocket pack was damaged and he flew into a tree. Biography UNDER CONSTRUCTION Bounty Hunter Encounter With Duet Hunt for Duet Skirmish over Daftooine Deal with the Spiff Fight on Taboo Death Legacy Personality & Traits Equipment Outfits and Gear Disco Fett Impersonator Outfit Suckuss' Disco Fett Impersonator outfit was a shoddy and basic imitation of Disco Fett's look. He wore a pink shirt, black fingerless gloves and white pants with black boots, and wore a black bandana over his mouth. He wore shades to cover his eyes and wore a fake afro wig. He also wore a brown half-cape and an unreliable jetpack. At first glance one could concievable mistake his silhouette for Disco Fett, but side-by-side there was no comparison. Suckuss' Ships Iron Serf III *''Main article: Iron Serf III'' Behind the Scenes The original Disco Fett was played by Aaron Loucks. He was a parody of Boba Fett and Jango Fett developed for an early version of the Spoof Wars script, but was omitted in the first release, though he was briefly mentioned. For the Special Edition, he was included to add a non-Spiff villain for Duet and Typhon to fight. His costume was intended to be much more elaborate, including armor, a helmet, real afro and disco attire, but time and budget constraints forced a make-shift costume. During the remastering of the original movie, and the writing of The Plot Strikes Back, it was decided to "reboot" Disco Fett to be closer to the original intention. As such, the original version of Disco Fett would have to either be the same character or an imposter. Due to the very different look, and the scene where he loses his cape and afro, it was decided to alter the original Disco Fett to be Suckuss, a small-time bounty hunter who only imitated Disco Fett. In that respect he is a parody of Jodo Kast, a Boba Fett impersonator. His name is a parody of Zuckuss, another bounty hunter from The Empire Strikes Back. Loucks would later play another bounty hunter, Rhast. Cancelled Sequels When the first cancelled sequel, The Approaching Fury, was being planned, the original version of Spoof Wars was the most current version. Because Disco Fett had to be omitted, it was decided to introduce him in the sequel in a battle with Shawn Duet during his return to Taboo. Later, after the'' Special Edition'' was finished, Disco Fett was changed to return in much the same way. After the sequels were cancelled, it was decided to leave him dead and his role has now been generally taken up by Rhast. It was also considered to have him return in The Adventures of Shawn Duet, but the production never got far enough to implement him. Ultimately, the rebooted Disco Fett was featured in The Plot Strikes Back, and the original was retconned into Suckuss. Appearances *Spoof Wars Origins: Duet *Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver (First appearance) Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Bounty Hunters